One in a Million
by Burning Fate
Summary: I don't own Pine Sol! Arcee agrees to go on a date with Skids. But before he can go anywhere, my twin OC's and Mudflap have to get him tidied up. :3


Skids and Kate were in the warehouse that the autobots had been housing in making a huge replica of Optimus Prime. Kate noticed that something was up with Skids. His ears were lowered as he painted the legs of the Optimus figure. He had never acted like this before.

"Skids, what's wrong?" His ears sprang up to the question. He looked over at Kate who had stopped constructing on Optimus's left arm.

"Oh. It's nothin." Kate jumped off of the figure and down to the floor.

"Something's up. You've been acting weird all day."

"Well…..It's just….Me and Mudflap are twins. And you can't have twins separated."

"Oh. So you miss your brother?"

"Well yes, but….that's not really the main reason why I'm…..sad…"

"Then what is it?"

"…Have you ever loved someone but you were afraid to ask because they might not love you back?"

"Ooooh. And yes. I have. You're talking about Arcee."

"Uh….well…..yeah….."

"Well then, here's what ya do. Take her some where so you two can be alone. Make sure it's a romantic place like….uh….on a hill with a perfect view of the moon. Then just cup her hands into yours, and tell her how you feel."

"Ya think it'll work?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Hm….Thanks Kate. I'll do that sometime." They get back to painting and building. At about twelve thirty, the autobots that went out to save people from a burning factory had returned. Mudflap, Optimus Prime, IronHide, and Sideswipe all went straight to bed. Arcee was about to, but she was stopped by Skids who ran towards her. He stopped in front of her, gasping for air, leaning down with his hands on his knees.

"Uh….Good night." She turned away. Skids raised his right hand to Arcee.

"No….Wait." She turned around. Skids got up and walked in front of her.

"What is it Skids?"

"Arcee, I was just wanting to know," Skids cheek plates turned a burning red, "if you…wanted to go some where tomorrow."

"Just me and you?"

"….Yeah."

"Heheh. Okay."

"Wait, so… that's a yes?"

"Yes silly." She giggled.

"A-Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Night." She turned around and walked to her room. Skids turned around ad ran outside. He jumped and yelled in excitement.

"Yeah! Yeah! She said yes!" IronHide heard Skids and opened his window.

"Hey!" Skids turned around to see IronHide's head poking out of the window. "Do you know what time it is!? Go to sleep kid!" He slammed the window shut. The glass had shattered and fell onto his pillow. "Dammit!" Skids laughed and ran inside. He pushed the button on the wall that shut the big warehouse door. He ran to his room. He noticed that Mudflap was already fast asleep with his left arm under his pillow and the covers thrown off of him looking as if he had been wrestling the bed. Kate had fallen asleep in her usual place on Skids pillow and Pate was sleeping peacefully covered with Mudflap's blanket. When morning came, Skids told his brother and the two female twins about Arcee. His brother high fived him and Kate and Pate congratulated him. Everyone walked out of the room. Skids went into the room that he was guessing used to be the lunch room that the people who worked there ate at to see Ironhide standing, looking at Skids with his arms crossed.

"Yo Hide. What's up?"

"Heh. You actually think that you have a chance with Arcee?"

"Huh?"

"What? You didn't hear that? Then maybe you should clean out your audio receptors. Cause I said that you have no chance with Arcee."

"Now how do ya know dat? Can you see into da future or somethin? ….Cause that would be totally awesome…."

"That right there is why she'll never love you."

"What?"

"You're a kid, no brains, too immature, you're a smart mouth, and you don't have any courage at all."

"I do to have courage! And I'm not a kid!"

"Heh. Yeah right." As IronHide turned his back Skids tackled him. He turned IronHide around and punched him in the face. IronHide slowly turned his head back to Skids.

'Ah crap. What did I just do?' Skids asked himself. IronHide grabbed his head and got up off of the ground, holding Skids up in the air. Skids grabbed IronHide's hand with his hands and squirmed to get free.

"Sorry Hide! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"And now you're going to die for it!" IronHide yelled. He threw Skids out of the room. His body hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. IronHide came out and readied his cannons. Arcee walked out of the hallway and saw Skids on the floor and IronHide about to shoot at him. She ran to Skids and stopped in front of him as IronHide fired. She put her arms out to her sides.

"Arcee!" Skids yelled and tackled her to the floor. The blast that came from IronHide's cannon hit the wall and blew it up. The debris fell onto Skids who had Arcee under him. After it had stopped falling, he got up with Arcee on his chest. She had her hands on his chest and her head too. Skids put his hands on her waist.

"Are you okay Arcee?" He asked. She looked up at him and hugged him. "Umph!"

"Skids!" He looked down at Arcee who had wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her.

'Huh. That kid might actually have a chance with Arcee.' IronHide thought. He drove out of the warehouse.

"I'm looking forward for today Skids."

"You…..you are?"

"Mhm." They let go of each other and Arcee walks off. Kate and Pate walked into the warehouse after IronHide had left sipping their smoothies.

"Dude no way. Pepsi is better then Coke." Kate said.

"No it's not! Coke is better!"

"I don't think so." She looks over to the blown up wall and Skids. "Ah! Skids! What happened!?" She yelled running over and jumping on him.

"Ah, Hide just lost his temper." Skids picked up Kate and Pate. He placed them both on his right shoulder and walked into the meeting room to see Optimus Prime.

"Ah Skids. Nice to see you. I hear that you're taking Arcee on a date tonight."

"Yeah OP. Hide said that I don't have a chance."

"W-Well…..he….could be right…" Pate gasped.

"Shun the non believer!" Kate yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Now wait, I do think that you do have a pretty good chance with Arcee. But I'm just saying, she might have some interest in someone else. You never know Skids."

"Well then, if she has any other 'interest' then I'll just let her go. If she's happy…then I'm happy…..eventually…." Skids walked out to the back of the warehouse where they trained. Kate walked out behind him.

"….You need to wash."

"Huh?"

"You're going on a date tonight! You need to look shiny!"

"Uh….Oh….kay?"

"Transform!"

"…..Alright." Skids transformed. Kate called out Pate and Mudflap.

"Wait, why do I have to help you two wash my brother?"

"You don't Dummy!" Skids yelled.

"Uh….You would be torturing him. He hates water, remember?" Pate said holding up the hose to Mudflap.

"Heheh. True." He grabbed the hose and started to spray at Skids.

"Ah! Dat's cold!"

"Take it like an autobot!" Pate yelled.

"Wait…..why again does Skids hate water? He used to love it."

"Don' ya rememba da thithuation with da fire hydrant?" Mudflap asked moving his hands in gestures.

"…Oh yeah…." Kate said remembering the awkward event. Pate and Kate washed Skids and Mudflap sprayed him down. He squirted here and there at the twin sisters who then threw their sponges at Mudflap's face. They did nothing but laugh. After they were done washing Skids, he transformed. Skids smelled himself.

"Oh ma gosh man. What did you peeps use on me?"

"I don't know. Pate got the stuff. She brought Windex for your windows, stuff to shine up your seats and…..this brownish yellow stuff."

"Well why do I smell so….. Foresty?"

"That's the power of Pine Sol baby!" Pate yelled doing a pose.

"You moron! You don't use Pine Sol on cars!"

"Hey, he smells really good with it. It's like cologne or somethin….But for autobots."

"But you put it on the list." Pate said pulling out the list of things that she had gotten that Kate needed to wash Skids. Kate grabbed the list and read it down.

"Pine Sol isn't on here!"

"What?!" Pate said grabbing the list and staring it down. She put the list into her pocket and scratched the back of her head.

"Heheh. Guess I thought that the Pine smelling air freshener was Pine Sol. I really need to read more carefully."

"You IDIOTTTTT!" Kate yelled about to attack her sister. Pate screamed and ran behind Mudflap's left leg. Skids grabbed Kate and held her in the air.

"Calm down." He sat the twin down on the ground. Mudflap sniffed Skids.

"Wow bro. You do thmell good." Skids sighed at his brother's comment. Pate was eating a jelly donut when her watch had beeped. She looked at it.

"Holy cwap!" She yelled with donut still in her mouth, "Skids! You should be on your way to your date!"

"Ah crud! See ya 's later!" He yelled before transforming and driving away. The three stood in the back yard of the warehouse watching Skids drive off. Kate looked over at Pate who had taken another bite of her jelly donut.

"Uh….Where did you get that anyway?" Pate looked at her sister then back at the donut.

"…I don't know…."

"What!? How could you not know!?"

"I just don't, okay!?" Mudflap grabbed the twins by the back collars of their shirts and carried them back into the warehouse. Pate was in his right hand, and Kate was in the left.

Skids had made it to the hill that he told Arcee to meet him on. He transformed and saw Arcee sitting Indian style on the top of the hill. He walked up and sat beside her but with his legs spread out and his arms holding him up.

"Hey Arcee."

"Hiya Skids." There was suddenly an awkward silence. Then Skids pointed at the moon with his right hand.

"Da moon looks nice tonight."

"Yeah. But it's…..so….cold out here." Arcee said. Skids blushed.

"Well, uh, I…I mean you could….move a little…closer. If you'd like to." Arcee scooted in between Skids legs. He blushed even brighter. Arcee sniffed him.

"Mmm. You smell good."

"Uh, thanks. 'Dat is the power of Pine Sol baby!'" Skids thought. Arcee grabbed Skids arms and wrapped them around her.

"You know Skids, there's….something that I've wanted to say to you…for a very long time now…"

"Uh, what is it Arcee?"

"I….I lo-."

"HEEEEEY!" The two of them gasped as they watched the decepticon run towards them.

"Ah! It's Starscream! Run Arcee!"


End file.
